


Nuts!

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Whumptober 2020, day 22, no.22, poisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: Tak begins her search for food on the planet she’s self-banished to.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Nuts!

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from day 8L “Isolation”.
> 
> Rated teen and up for one swearword.

“No… no… no… definitely not… no… no… maybe… no…” Tak growled weakly as she turned away from the alien berry plant.

She had run out of food packs days ago and she was beyond famished, she was literally  _ starving. _

She had chosen this planet  _ because _ it could sustain Irken life; yet here she was having trouble finding anything that was actually safe to eat!

She looked around and saw a tree with fruits. Clearly they were ripe for they were all over the ground. So she went over and picked one up, then held it shakily under her scanner.

“Another ‘maybe’…” she muttered unhappily.

And it wasn’t a fruit, it was a nut, anyway. Which just irritated her more for no reason other than that she had thought it was a fruit and it had the audacity to NOT be.

But it was a ‘maybe’. Maybe she could eat it.

The soft fruit flesh covering it was certainly poisonous, but the nut itself might still be edible. She adjusted her scanner, then held the nut up to it again.

Yep. ‘Maybe’… 

Then her scanner beeped and went out. _ No power! _

“Oh, I’m so stupid!” she groaned. She had forgotten to charge it.

She looked at the nut again as she stowed the scanner away in her PAK. Using her sharp claws, she sliced the red flesh mantle open. It definitely smelled offensive. Then she cracked open the shell to reveal the meat of the nut and made a face. It was pink, like irken blood. She took a sniff. At least it  _ smelled _ okay, even if it’s appearance was absolutely  _ revolting. _

“Maybe if I roast them first.” She looked around and sighed. “I don’t have much choice.” Her PAK was already warning her that it would shut  _ her _ down if she didn't consume something to restore her energy soon.

Seeing no other choice, she gathered up an armful and made her way back to her little camp.

With a PAK laser, she relit her small fire. Then she hulled the nuts. After that, she wrapped them in leaves and laid the little ‘packages’ in the coals. And waited.

To conserve her energy in the meantime, she closed her eyes and took slow, steady breaths.

  
  


***

  
  


They. Were. Not. Edible.

Hours later found her wrapped in a blanket and shivering with feverish chills as the poison coursed through her veins.

She had eaten - no,  _ devoured, ravished _ \- every last one of the little bastards and now she was paying the price.

She clutched her blanket tighter around her as she trembled with painful cramps.

She was certain she would die on this miserable little ball of filth! And she never wanted to see another nut again for the rest of her - probably short - life!


End file.
